


Au hasard des sentiments.

by Elorien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elorien/pseuds/Elorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo vient de quitter Camus qui a du mal a faire face, un simple sms va changer tout ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuzurihagrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzurihagrus/gifts).



> Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, snif!
> 
> petit défi lancé par Yuzurihagrus, je voulais écrire un texte pour l'anniversaire de Camus, mais n'avait pas d'idée, l'idée et le pairing font parti du défi qu'elle m'a lancé. j'espere l'avoir relevé.  
> bon anniversaire Camus!

Camus était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main. A première vue, rien n’était diffèrent de son habitude de fin soirée, sauf un détail. D’ordinaire le verseau lisait sur son canapé, mais il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. En effet, ce détail ne prenait de l’importance que si on ajoutait le fait que Milo était, lui allongé sur le même canapé, la tête sur les cuisses du Français à se faire câliner pendant que le onzième gardien parcourait son livre. Camus soupira, baissant son livre.

 

\- cela ne sera plus, pensait-il.

 

En effet, après plusieurs années de bonheur, Milo avait décidé de reprendre sa liberté et avait quitté le Français.  Et bien qu’il tentait de faire abstraction de cette douleur en s’enfermant dans une routine qui était la sienne avant l’entrée fracassante d’un scorpion turbulent dans sa vie, Camus n’y arrivait pas, il devait parler à quelqu’un mais à qui ?

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la sonnerie sms de son portable, curieux et bien qu’il ne connaisse pas le numéro il ouvrit le message, ce qu’il y vit le surpris.

_‘Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je viens de me faire plaquer et j’ai besoin de parler. ‘_

 

Camus eut un petit sourire triste, il semblerait qu’Athéna avait entendu sa prière et lui avait envoyé un signe, il décida de répondre.

_‘ Vous ne me dérangez pas, je suis dans la même situation, mais vous vous êtes trompés de correspondant. ‘_

_‘Oups, désolé. Mais dans un sens c’est peut-être mieux, vu que vous vivez la même souffrance que moi, à moins que vous adressez à un inconnu ne vous embête ?’_

 

Camus sourit franchement à ce petit message.

                                    

_‘ En fait vous tombez à point nommé car je pensais justement que j’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un mais je ne savais pas à qui. Vous voulez bien être mon confident ? Je ne suis pas sûr que mes amis soient de bons conseils ou ai envie de s’en mêler ?’_

\- _ah, ils sont amis avec l’autre partie ? Si c’est le cas c’est exactement comme pour moi, mais_

_je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Cela fait combien de temps pour vous ?_

_\- oui ils sont amis avec lui aussi, et cela va faire sept jours, huit heures, trente-deux minutes et quelques secondes._

_\- oulaaaaaaaaa ! C’est précis. Je suppose que vous savez que cette obsession n’est pas saine.’_

 

Camus eut un petit rire.

 

_‘Oui, je le sais, mais c’est automatique chez moi. J’ai toujours noté le passage du temps._

_\- (soupir) pareil pour moi, j’ai compté les heures qui nous séparaient, les heures qu’on passait ensemble et maintenant je vais certainement faire comme vous. Cela ne fait que quelques heures !_

_\- ah, c’est encore tout frais. Je suppose que vous n’avez pas encore vraiment pris conscience de cette séparation._

_\- en fait, jusqu’à il y a une heure, non, mais en rentrant dans mon appartement et voyant que toutes ses affaires étaient parties… c’est là que j’ai vraiment réalisé, que ça y est cette fois elle m’avait vraiment quitté, définitivement. Au fait, question vous êtes un homme ou une femme ?_

_\- mdr, je suis un homme, et j’allais vous poser la même question car pour certains sujets cela aurait pu être embarrassant de ne pas savoir._

_\- en effet, je n’ose imaginer. :)_ _  
_

_\- cela faisait longtemps que vous étiez ensemble ?_

_\- ouah, je ne compte même plus. Dans un sens, j’ai l’impression qu’on a toujours été ensemble, bien qu’on est souvent étaient séparés et que le temps me paraissait interminable sans elle. C’est justement ça que je ne comprends pas._

_\- qu’avec toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversée qu’elle puisse partir comme ça ?_

_\- exactement je suppose que c’est pareil pour toi ?_

Le passage du vous au tu surpris Camus mais avant qu’il ne puisse réagir il eut un autre message.

 

- _oups, désolé si le tutoiement te gêne je peux arrêter._

_\- non, tu n’as pas tout à fait tort, après tout on aborde des sujets assez intime. Et oui c’est pareil pour moi. Et le pire je crois, c’est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ? Il m’a juste dit qu’il ne m’aimait plus comme avant, qu’il avait l’impression que sa vie était ailleurs ! En gros qu’il s’ennuie!_

_\- c’est mieux que pour moi, au moins tu as une sorte de raison, moi elle m’a balancée : je te quitte, ne cherche pas à me revoir, ou à me contacter, adieu._

 

Camus grimaça en lisant ça.

 

_\- Ouch ! Bonjour le tact. Je sais pas comment j’aurai vécu un truc pareil, et pourtant je suis assez stoïque comme gars_

_\- ben moi aussi, mais je vais te dire sincèrement qu’après l’étonnement et le déni… quand j’ai vu l’appart et que j’ai compris que oui, elle était sérieuse, j’ai explosé, de rage d’abord et ensuite j’ai fini en larmes._

_\- tu m’étonnes, en plus elle avait préparé son coup._

_\- ça c’est clair, et je n’aurais jamais cru ca d’elle mais le pire c’est que…_

_\- si elle revient tu lui ouvriras grand les bras ?_

_\- exactement ! (soupir) je suis pathétique, mon frère a raison !_

_\- non, tu es amoureux c’est pas pareil. Un amoureux blessé et déçu, ce qui a mon sens te donne toutes les excuses pour t’apitoyer sur ton sort._

_\- c’est ce que tu fais ?_

_\- en quelque sortes, je suis du genre renfermé  alors devant les autres j’essaie de faire comme si ça allait, mais…_

_\- parfois c’est dur. Et bien ça promet !_

Camus eut un petit rire.

 

_\- bah, ça s’arrangera bien un jour c’est ce qu’il faut se dire._

_\- mouais, je suppose que c’est vrai. Je vais te laisser il est tard et demain, je vais devoir affronter mes collègues et amis qui ont entendus, bien évidemment, ce qu’elle m’a dit vu qu’elle a eu la délicatesse de me faire ça au boulot. Et ça va pas être simple ça encore, entre la pitié de certains, ceux qui s’en foutent et ceux qui vont en rire… rah, si j’en tues pas un avant la fin de la journée ça sera un miracle !_

_\- essaie de dormir et oui je sais ça ne sera pas facile, la première nuit dans un lit vide est angoissante. Et je te souhaite bon courage pour demain._

_\- oh, je ne vais pas aller dans le lit, j’ai pas changé les draps et sentir son odeur me briserait un peu plus le cœur je pense, j’ai l’intention de dormir sur le canapé._

_\- tu es plus réaliste que moi, j’ai mis plusieurs jours avant de changer les draps._

_\- masochiste ! :p bonne nuit, à demain ?_

_\- tu as peut être raison, mdr. Bonne nuit aussi et à demain._

 

Camus se leva, rangea son livre que de toute façon il n’arrivait pas à lire, et alla se coucher, ‘finalement parfois des erreurs de chiffres et des coïncidences font bien les choses, pensa-t-il, cette conversation m’a fait du bien, mine de rien.

 Et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, le verseau alla dans sa chambre sans trop d’angoisse, et même si il savait qu’il chercherait Milo dans la nuit il espérait dormir convenablement, surtout qu’il avait changé les draps… le matin même !

 

Le lendemain, alors que tous les chevaliers étaient réunis pour le repas du midi, que Shion avait décrété devant être pris en commun, le portable de Camus sonna, surprenant les gens autour de lui, d’autant plus quand un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Le verseau ayant été encore plus taciturne que d’habitude, pour de bonnes raisons une rupture n’étant jamais aisé, cela surprenait d’autant plus. Le verseau, lui, regardait son portable et failli laisser échapper un rire tant le message l’amusa.

 

_‘ Salut, je te jure, je vais en étriper au moins un avant la fin de la journée. Et si j’entends encore les mots, ça va aller, une de perdue dix de retrouvée… je fais un massacre !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’_

_‘Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, finir en prison ne t’aideras pas, et puis… ils te servent aussi à te défouler, j’y suis passé et pour certains je suis soudainement devenu une chose fragile ! (renifle)’_

_‘ Mouais ça n’empêche que… bon j’y retourne, mais je te promets que ça va mal finir !_

_\- gueule un bon coup ça va les calmer… un temps ! Mdr._

_\- rassurant ! :D mais si ça me donne quelques heures de paix, c’est toujours ça de gagné !’_

 

Camus rangea son téléphone tandis qu’il rigolait légèrement, sous les regards intrigués de ses amis.

\- quoi ! qu’est-ce-qu’ il y a ?

\- qui c’était ? demanda Saga.

\- un ami ! Quoi j’ai pas le droit d’avoir des amis ? Ironisa Camus en voyant les regards dubitatifs.

\- si bien sûr, mais extérieur au sanctuaire ? Tu n’en as jamais parlé.

\- et bien il semblerait que MOI aussi je suis capable de me faire des amis en dehors du sanctuaire et que MOI aussi je peux avoir un jardin secret, Milo, fit-il froidement.

\- tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée? demanda Saga avec sollicitude. Camus, agacé, jeta sa serviette sur la table.

\- je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre. Vous m’excuserez mais je n’ai plus faim. Et ne posez pas de question, vous n’aimeriez pas ma réaction ! ajouta-t-il avant que qui que ce soit fasse une remarque.

Alors qu’il rejoignait son temple, le Français rageait intérieurement, il avait du mal à faire comme si de rien n’était avec Milo et les regards de pitié des autres. Le pire pour lui était les réactions de certains de ses amis, ce n’est pas parce que l’homme qu’il a toujours aimé l’avait quitté qu’il était soudainement plus fragile.

 

_‘Rah, je viens de me prendre la tête avec mes amis et LUI, par rapport à ton message.’_

Envoya-t-il à son correspondant une fois dans son temple.

_\- ah bon pourquoi ?_

_-ils sont persuadés de tout connaitre de moi, et voilà que je les surprends. Bon ils n’ont pas tout à fait tort, mais j’en ai surtout marre qu’ils me maternent. Je ne suis pas fragile… bon d’accord parfois je ne suis pas à prendre avec des pincettes, mais merde quoi ! J’ai de bonne raisons, l’homme que j’aime depuis mon adolescence m’a jeté !!!_

_\- c’est clair ! Mais malheureusement je pense qu’on en a pour un moment à subir ce genre de choses. Du moins tant qu’ils considèreront qu’on est au bord du suicide._

_\- comme si j’allais faire un truc pareil, faut pas abuser non plus ! Mdr !_

_\- ouais mais tu sais les autres…_

_\- (soupir) oui, je sais. Bon, je suppose que tu étais en train de bosser, je voulais pas te déranger._

_\- t’inquiète. J’arrive pas à me concentrer de toute façon, et y a toujours un con qui passe la tête par la porte toutes les cinq minutes._

_\- tu devrais peut-être prendre des vacances ?_

_\- pour tourner en rond dans l’appart ? Ah non merci !_

_\- oui je n’y avais pas pensé. Mais au moins, toi, tu ne la vois pas tous les jours !_

_\- aie ! Ça, ça ne doit pas aider. C’est peut être toi qui devrait t’éloigner._

_\- peut-être, je ne sais pas. Là où je pourrais me refugier me le rappellera vu qu’on y allait ensemble._

_\- hum !  Tu devrais aller là où rien de te le rappellera. Mais tu n’es peut-être pas encore assez solide pour ça._

_\- je pense pas non, je dois être masochiste comme tu dis…_

_\- mdr ! Ou peut-être que tu espères qu’il reviendra sur sa décision._

Camus soupira et se passa la main sur le visage, las.

_\- j’ai bien peur que tu aies raison. Et puis, tout seul, je continuerais à ressasser tout ça, ici ce n’est peut-être pas la panacée, mais au moins je ne suis pas tout seul. Même si je me plains qu’ils me maternent, ils m’empêchent de m’enfermer dans ma douleur._

_\- je te comprends, pareil pour moi, même si je râle, je sais que c’est mieux que l’inverse._

_-oui mais pour quelqu’un de foncièrement indépendant, ce n’est pas facile à vivre._

_\- m’en parles pas, mais au moins ça prouve qu’ils tiennent à nous. Et tu l’as dit toi-même tu ne te sens pas capable de t’éloigner pour l’instant._

_\- c’est vrai, j’ai besoin d’eux, même si je n’aime pas ça._

_\- ah bah ça ! On se ressemble là-dessus._

_\- j’ai l’impression qu’on se ressemble sur pas mal de choses et pas seulement parce que qu’on s’est fait jeter !_

_\- hihihi, oui c’est vrai. Je parie que tu es du genre à rester chez toi avec un bon livre…_

_\- effectivement oui, :D. Rien de tel qu’un bon livre pour tourner une journée merdique en une bonne journée._

_\- je suis d’accord, lire me permet de me détendre, d’oublier mon travail et les cons qui m’entourent !_

_\- je ne te le fait pas dire. Mdr, et si tu accompagnes ça avec un bon verre de vin ou un thé pour la boisson non-alcoolique, c’est presque le paradis sur terre._

_-j’approuve mais presque ?_

_\- (soupir) dernièrement il me manque une tête sur les genoux, et une main dans la mienne !_

_\- (soupir) désolé, j’aurais dû m’en douter. Et dire qu’on avait presque réussi à ne pas en parler._

_\- bah, que veux-tu c’est comme ça ! Après ces quelques années il faut que je me réhabitue à la solitude qui était la mienne le soir._

_\- hey, je me sens offensé, bon d’accord on est pas le soir et on se connait pas bien mais tu n’es plus seul !_

_\- mdr ! Pardon de t’avoir offensé, et merci._

_\- de rien, et puis c’est égoïste de ma part, parce que même si ce n’est que par message, ta présence et tes mots me font du bien…_

_\- à moi aussi ! Aller… retourne au boulot avant de te faire virer !_

_\- ah ça ! Ça ne risque pas d’arriver, c’est moi  le patron. A ce soir._

_\- à ce soir._

Camus reposa son téléphone assez surpris d’apprendre que son correspondant était son propre patron, et surtout qu’il se sentait mieux.

‘Parler à un inconnu est la chose la plus spontanée et probablement stupide que j’ai fait, mais c’est aussi la meilleure, pensa-t-il en allant chercher son livre pour le reprendre. Le soir venu Camus fut tiré de sa lecture par la sonnerie de son portable.

_‘Tu vas être fier de moi, je n’ai tué personne. :D’_

 

Camus sourit à cela.

_‘C’est bien mais je parie que tu en as enguirlandés quand même._

_\- ben tiens, tu me l’as conseillé et puis étonnement… on me pardonne tout en ce moment, mdr._

_\- ah ça, c’est un avantage oui._

_\- je parie que tu es en train de lire ?!_

_-j’étais, et c’est la première fois depuis une semaine que j’arrive  vraiment à me concentrer._

_\- hum, je connais ça. Remarque j’ai pas trop de mal vu que contrairement à toi, lire ne signifiait pas quelque chose de particulier entre elle et moi. Donc lire, ne me rappelle pas quelque chose d’avant._

_\- chanceux ! Mdr. Et ton retour dans l’appart ?_

_\- et bien, j’ai fait venir quelqu’un pour tout nettoyer et virer tout ce qu’elle a pu laisser. Il ne reste aucune trace d’elle, et dans un sens ça me soulage._

_\- tu m’étonnes. Tu lis quoi ?_

_\- L’enfer de Dante.’_

Camus qui était en train de boire, s’étouffa avec sa gorgée. ‘Ben merde ! manquait plus que ça, il est déprimant ce bouquin. Tout comme le lieu dont il parle d’ailleurs’ pensa-t-il.

 

_\- tu n’as pas trouvé plus déprimant comme bouquin ?_

_\- ben quoi ? J’aime bien moi ! Tu l’as lu ou c’est juste un avis sur le titre ?_

_\- je l’ai lu, merci bien ! Mais après une rupture ce n’est pas ce que je recommanderai. J’éviterai Platon aussi._

_-roh ! Tu lis quoi toi ? Une romance à l’eau de rose peut-être !_

 

Camus éclata de rire.

 

_‘Non pas vraiment ! je lis un Stephen King._

_\- ah bah oui, parce que ça, ça remonte vachement le moral, surtout pour peu que tu lises Shining._

_\- tout de suite… ça aurait pu être Simetierre !_

_\- mouais… Des gens ressuscités et possédé !  Et après tu critique mon Dante ?!_

_\- MDR ! J’ai pas dit que je le lisais, non je lis son dernier sur Kennedy._

_\- ah ! Tu me diras ce qu’il vaut parce que je l’ai pas encore lu._

_\- tu as lu les autres ?_

_\- bien sûr, des morts et du sang ! Quand mes collègues me rendent fous, je les imagine à la place du personnage, pas toi ?_

_\- oh que si !_

_\- mdr, et ben un point commun en plus._

_\- pas rassurant ! Tu sais qu’on risque de passer pour des psychopathes ?_

_\- m’en fous, et je pense que mes amis pensent déjà ça de moi !_

_\- PTDR ! Ça m’amène à me demander si discuter avec toi est une bonne chose !_

_\- hey !!!!!!!!! C’est peut être moi qui devrait me méfier, souvent c’est ceux qui ne paraissent pas tordus qui sont les plus dangereux._

_\- va savoir ! :D_

_\- sadique !_

_\- pourquoi sadique ? Et puis faudrait savoir je suis masochiste ou sadique ?_

_\- parce que tu me fais languir et tu switch !_

 

Camus ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps, il eut une crise de rire comme il n’avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Une fois calmé il put reprendre son téléphone qui lui avait échappé des mains.

 

_\- merci !_

_\- pourquoi ?_

_\- je viens de me coller un fou rire et y a longtemps que ça m’était pas arrivé._

_\- à ton service._

_\- et puis tu me dis ça à moi, mais je suis sûr que tu es pareil, un sado-maso qui se cache…_

_\- possible… :p. la vache ça fait du bien de rire._

_\- ç’est bien vrai ça !_

 

Leur conversation ce soir-là ne fut que rires et amusements.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant que Camus discutait avec son correspondant, ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien, de leurs passions, de leurs mets favoris, de leur douleur, même si ce n’était plus le principal sujet de conversation, et de continuer se consoler mutuellement lors des jours difficiles comme ce matin-là, car ils avaient pris l’habitude de se contacter dès la matinée.

_‘Coucou ! :)_

_\- salut._

_\- ouh ! Toi, ça ne vas pas !_

Camus sourit, son interlocuteur le connaissait bien désormais pour réussir à deviner son état d’esprit rien qu’avec un mot.

 

- _pas des masses, non. C’est, enfin, c’était notre anniversaire, aujourd’hui, comment tu as su ?_

_\- aie merde ! J’ai su par le salut, ce n’est pas trop ton mot !  Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas rester enfermé tout seul chez toi ?_

_-non, des amis vont me trainer avec eux._

_\- tant mieux ! Essaye d’en profiter et on se reparle ce soir, ok ?_

_\- ok, bonne journée._

_\- je t’en souhaite une à toi aussi._

 

Comme Camus l’avais dit, Shura et Saga connaissant la date firent tout leur possible pour lui changer les idées, et cela avait marché quelque peu.

 

\- _re ! Alors cette journée ?_

_\- re, pas mal mais…_

_-mais ?_

_\- pas aussi divertissante que nos discussions._

_\- arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir !_

_\- je suis sérieux._

_\- je sais, et je ressens la même chose, quand on ne peut pas discuter… j’ai comme un manque, comme si ma journée n’était pas complète._

Camus se sentit rosir à cela, lui qui souvent avait entendu dire de la part de son cher et tendre qu’il pouvait être ennuyeux, lire cette phrase lui faisait un bien fou.

_\- merci, lire cela me remonte plus le moral que n’importe quoi._

_\- pourquoi ?_

_\- mon ex me disait souvent que j’étais trop calme, parfois ennuyeux à vouloir rester tranquille à discuter._

_\- un crétin, voilà ce qu’il est. Nos discussions sont très stimulantes pour moi, bien souvent lorsque j’ai un problème je pense au conseil que tu pourrais me donner et si je bloque vraiment je sais que je pourrais te demander de l’aide, sans que tu ne me juge pour autant._

_\- bien sûr que non, tout le monde peut rencontrer un problème qu’il n’arrive pas à résoudre seul, parce que parfois on est trop près du sujet pour voir la solution._

_\- exactement et toi tu es le regard extérieur dont j’ai parfois besoin._

_\- ca marche dans les deux sens. J’ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses depuis que l’on discute._

_\- sur quoi ?_

_\- ben lui, déjà, je m’aperçois que j’ai énormément sacrifié pour lui, je faisais tout pour le rendre heureux et lui aussi, mais c’est moi qui faisais le plus d’effort apparemment. Et puis maintenant, je comprends aussi, que je peux être moi-même et avoir des amis, que je n’ai pas besoin de lui pour ça._

_\- il suffit que tu restes toi, je te l’ai déjà dit, tu es quelqu’un de bien, il faut apprendre à te connaitre mais c’est pareil pour tout le monde et ceux qui ne veulent pas faire l’effort n’en valent pas la peine._

_\- je sais, merci._

_\- tu sais moi aussi tu m’as fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses par rapport à mon ex._

_\- ah oui ?_

_\- oui, moi aussi j’ai énormément sacrifié pour elle, je me suis fâché avec mes frères, j’ai tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, j’ai même blessé mes  sœurs à cause d’elle car mon ex était jalouse de la relation privilégiée qu’on avait. Et pour pouvoir l’épouser je me suis brouillé avec presque toute ma famille. Et mine de rien je me rends compte d’une chose,  qu’a-t-elle sacrifié, elle ? Pas grand-chose pour ne pas dire rien._

_\- tu arrives à recoller les morceaux avec ta famille ? Et le divorce en est où ?_

_\- oh le divorce y en aura pas car on a jamais été officiellement marié vu qu’il y avait trop de contre, donc séparation et chacun ses affaires. Pas d’enfant c’est un plus. Et pour ma famille ben ma sœur me soutient comme elle peut et mes frères… l’un est un con fini quant à l’autre il m’a dit qu’il m’avait prévenu mais qu’il était là pour moi._

_\- c’est déjà ça, et le con fini ?_

_\- il se marre !!!_

_\- quel con en effet._

_\- ah ça ! Il dit que c’est bien fait pour moi et qu’à force de me croire meilleur ça devait arriver. Comme si ! Ce n’est pas moi qui pètes plus haut que mon derrière !!_

_-mdr ! Oublie-le celui-là, tu as un de tes frères et ta sœur sans compter tes amis, tu n’as pas besoin de lui._

_\- et je t’ai toi, ne l’oublie pas !_

_\- oui aussi. Je suppose que tu t’es fait une raison ?_

_\- oh oui ! Terminé, j’en suis revenu de cette relation, j’en fais mon deuil. Ça me fait encore un peu mal mais moins qu’avant, je regrette surtout d’avoir été aussi aveugle. Et toi ?_

_\- je ne  sais pas, je suis plus ambivalent, mais je crois que de toute façon le choix a été fait pour moi._

_\- pourquoi ?_

_\- j’ai l’impression qu’il a quelqu’un._

_\- ah ?! Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_\- je sais quelle tête il a quand il a tiré un coup la veille !_

_\- MDR !!!! Oh la vache ! Je m’y attendais pas à celle-là et je me suis étouffé avec ma boisson !_

Camus sourit faiblement à cela, la possible mise en couple de son ex lui faisait mal, surtout de l’apprendre en ce jour particulier.

 

\- _désolé !_

_\- c’est rien et puis tu le dis comme tu le sens, j’apprécie. Je doute que tu aies tort tu es trop fin observateur pour ça, mais apprendre ça aujourd’hui… ça doit être dur._

_\- je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens mais si jamais il l’affiche… je ne pense pas pouvoir le supporter, honnêtement._

_\- parce que c’est trop frais. Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à ce qu’on a dit il y a quelques semaines._

_\- oui, je vais voir les possibilités. Je te dis bonne nuit._

_\- bonne nuit et essaie de bien dormir._

_\- merci toi aussi._

Camus se dirigea vers sa chambre, oui, il avait mal que Milo l’ai remplacé mais moins qu’il pensait. Peut-être que parler de tout ça, lui permettait de faire son deuil de sa relation passée à lui aussi.

Les semaines passèrent, le Français continuait ses conversations avec son correspondant et ronger son frein intérieurement car plus le temps passé, plus il était sûr que Milo avait quelqu’un. Il se doutait que si celui-ci ne disait rien c’était par égard pour lui, mais cette incertitude était pire. Son ami lui avait dit que peut-être c’était parce qu’il avait besoin de ça pour tourner définitivement la page, même si ça lui faisait mal ; et Camus était d’accord, il lui fallait une claque pour ne plus se faire d’idée. Un midi, alors qu’ils étaient réunis et que Saga tentait, comme à chaque fois, d’en savoir plus sur son ami téléphonique, il vit Milo se pencher vers son voisin de table avec un petit sourire en coin, sourire que Camus connaissait très bien, cette fois il fallait qu’il sache quitte à passer pour l’ex chiant, mais il se le devait, pour avancer.

 

\- Dis-moi Milo, tu n’aurais pas quelque chose à annoncer, par hasard ? demanda doucement Camus.

 

Milo paru surpris, regarda le Français puis son voisin de table qui haussa les épaules. Tous les regardèrent, surpris et inquiets. Certains savaient ce que Camus avaient vus et avaient peur de la réaction du Français.

 

\- Je… ne vois pas.

\- Pas à moi ! Souffla Camus excédé. Si y en a un ici, qui te connais bien c’est moi. Ce n’est plus la peine de te cacher, je m’en doute depuis un moment, et c’est pire. Je veux… non, j’ai besoin d’être sûr !

 

Le scorpion baissa la tête au ton peiné de Camus, mais il avait pris sa décision il y a plusieurs mois, et pour son ex mais néanmoins ami il devait être franc.

 

\- alors d’accord, oui je suis avec Deathmask !

 

Quelque bruits de surprise se firent entendre, Camus se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, yeux fermés le temps d’encaisser, mais il repoussa la main que Saga avait posé sur sa jambe.

 

\- cela fait longtemps ?

\- quelques semaines, au début c’était juste comme ça, pour le…

\- pour le sexe, oui, je me doute. Je te l’ai dit, je te connais, finit le Français pour Milo, le faisant sourire tristement.

\- et puis on s’est découvert des points communs et on a décidé d’essayer.

 

Camus opina et se leva, doucement, comme endolori.

 

\- au moins avec lui tu ne t’ennuieras pas ! lança-t-il calmement, le scorpion eut un recul.

\- Camus, je ne voulais pas…

\- oh si ! Tu l’as dit et tu le pensais. Veuillez m’excusez, j’ai posé la question, je me doutais de la réponse mais… il me faut m’éloigner. Et je suppose que je dois m’estimer heureux que tu aies attendu de me quitter avant d’aller ailleurs, ajouta –t’il froidement envers Milo, qui se leva.

\- jamais je ne t’aurais fait ça, Camus. Je t’ai aimé et surtout j’ai trop de respect pour toi. Je te l’ai dit, je veux rester ton ami.

\- donne-moi du temps. J’ai besoin de digérer.

Et sur ces mots il quitta la salle, dignement. Arrivé à son temple, il s’effondra et pleura à chaudes larmes, ses mains tremblantes tentèrent de composer un message, il dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour en faire un cohérent.

_\- j’avais raison il a quelqu’un, il vient de le confirmer. Je vais devoir les voir tous les jours et comme maintenant ils l’ont annoncé ils ne se cacheront plus ! Je m’en doutais mais ça fait mal !_

_\- merde ! Va-t’en ! C’est le mieux à faire, éloigne toi le temps de le digérer, de l’accepter et de finir le deuil commencé._

_\- je sais que tu as raison mais…_

_\- pas de mais ! Fais le nécessaire et recontacte-moi pour me dire quand c’est fait. Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu vas faire une connerie. Tu risques de t’en prendre à lui et tu le regretteras, tu sais que c’est vrai. Je suis là pour toi, je suis le regard extérieur et tu sais que là... J’ai raison !_

 

Camus se calma en lisant cela, cet homme lui faisait vraiment du bien, il le maintenait dans la réalité, le protégeait sans pour autant le laisser se voiler la face.

 

- _tu as raison, je te recontacte._

Le verseau contacta Shion et lui expliqua son problème, le pope comprit parfaitement et l’encouragea dans cette voie. Camus contacta alors un aéroport et pris le premier billet en partance, et sa destination était Larcana, sur l’ile de Chypre.

 

_\- j’ai suivi ton conseil, je m’en vais aujourd’hui mon avion est dans quatre heures._

_\- bien, très bien ! Je suis fier de toi._

 Camus sourit à cela.

_\- quand je pense que je ne sais même pas ton nom, ni à quoi tu ressembles ou même ta voix et que je t’écoute plus que mes amis de longues date._

_\- mdr ! Peut-être parce que je sais par quoi tu passes et surtout que je te traite pas en petite chose fragile._

_\- peut être. Bon je vais faire mes bagages, je te contacte plus tard._

_\- ok, à  plus !_

Alors que Camus faisait ses valises, on frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit et trouva Saga et Shura sur son palier.

\- entrez, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, je dois être à l’aéroport dans un peu plus d’une heure.

\- tu pars ? demanda Shura surpris.

\- oui, pour quelque temps avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regrette.

\- je me disais aussi que tu avais pris ça trop calmement, fit Saga.

 

Camus ricana.

 

\- tu me connais je suis calme sur le moment, j’explose après.

\- c’est ton ami qui te la conseillé ?

\- oui, Shura ça fait un moment qu’il me conseille de partir, jusqu’à maintenant je n’en avais pas le courage.

\- je l’aime bien lui, au moins tu l’écoutes et il arrive à te faire rire, annonça Shura amusé.

\- Tu ne t’en méfie pas ? demanda Camus souriant.

\- non, et puis tu es grand et un chevalier, tu peux te défendre.

 

Le verseau se tourna vers Saga.

 

\- tu ne dis rien ?

\- que veux-tu que je dise, tu as pris ta décision, bougonna le gémeaux.

 

Camus soupira.

 

\- tu seras toujours mon ami, Saga ça ne change rien.

\- justement, marmonna le bleuté.

 

 Shura et Camus soupirèrent de concert.

 

\- tu dois te faire une raison Saga, commença Shura, avant que Camus l’interrompe.

\- tu es mon ami, et rien de plus. Tu ne seras jamais rien de plus, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi Saga, et c’est pour ça que je ne me suis pas tourné vers toi. Tu aurais espéré plus et je ne veux pas te faire subir ce que je viens de vivre avec Milo.

\- je comprends mais moi aussi il faut que je digère.

 

Le Français opina.

 

\- tu vas pouvoir, vu que je ne sais pas combien de temps je pars.

\- tu nous donneras des nouvelles quand même ? demanda Saga, attristé.

\- bien sûr ! Allez, filez. Gardez ça pour vous jusqu’à ce soir, ok ? Je ne veux pas me justifier.

 

Ses amis opinèrent et s’en allèrent, Saga se tourna avant de partir.

 

\- je suppose que tu ne vas pas nous dire où tu vas ?

 

Camus secoua la tête.

 

\- non, c’est mieux ainsi. Pour moi !

 

Le gémeau opina et suivi Shura dehors. Le verseau finit sa valise, avertit Shion de sa destination en l’enjoignant à garder cela secret et prit les souterrains pour rejoindre le port et de là, le continent et l’aéroport. Il s’était écoulé à peine une heure et demie et avait le temps avant son avion.

 

- _ça y est je suis à l’aéroport. Je trouverai un hôtel sur place._

_\- tu vas où ?_

_\- Larcana._

_\- Chypre. Pas mal en cette saison y a pas trop de monde, tu seras bien là-bas, c’est magnifique._

_\- je vais pouvoir visiter, j’ai pris un aller simple._

_\- mdr ! Tes amis l’ont pris comment._

_\- l’un des deux est content vu que lui aussi me le conseillait. L’autre le prend un peu plus mal, mais parce qu’il espère depuis longtemps que je me tourne vers lui. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne voyais en lui qu’un ami_

_\- aie ! Mais du coup cet éloignement va lui faire du bien aussi. Tu es un vrai bourreau des cœurs. :D_

_\- t’es con ! Mdr._

_\- je dis comme je le vois ! Na !_

 Camus eut un grand sourire, cela lui faisait du bien de se comporter aussi librement.

 

_-il faut que je te dise, je n’ai jamais agi aussi naturellement avec quelqu’un depuis des années._

_\- sauf avec ton ex et tes amis je suppose ! Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- et encore, même avec eux, sinon ils ne seraient pas aussi surpris par certains de mes agissements. Mais j’ai décidé d’être moi, enfin. Et simplement parce que j’ai été élevé comme ça, a toujours contrôler mes émotions et mes sentiments, cela me fait paraitre froid._

_\- je vois ce que tu veux dire, je connais ça. On me le reproche aussi, de paraitre froid, distant, insensible. Si certains membres de ma famille voyaient nos messages ils hallucineraient. Au fait il ne t’a pas trompé, j’espère ?_

_\- non, il m’a affirmé qu’il ne l’aurait jamais fait et je le crois. Pourquoi ?_

_\- je viens d’apprendre que j’étais cocu._

_\- la garce ! Et ça va ?_

_\- moyen, j’ai vraiment du mal à l’accepter, surtout vu avec qui elle m’a trompé, je ne comprends pas l’attrait !_

_\- mdr ! On ne comprend jamais l’attrait je pense dans ce genre de cas._

_\- je suppose que tu as raison ! (soupir) n’empêche j’encaisse mal !_

_\- tu m’étonnes ! Tu l’as su comment ?_

_\- mon con de frangin s’en vantait, apparemment elle et son amant n’ont pas été discret._

_\- quel con celui-là, ça le fait jubiler de te faire du mal ou quoi ?_

_\- oh il jubile, on se déteste, et là où moi je l’ignore, lui il fera tout pour me faire du mal._

_\- mais pourquoi ?_

_\- ça je ne sais pas. Surtout que j’ai tout sacrifié pour lui, parce que je suis l’ainé et lui c’était le petit dernier. On l’a protégé, et j’ai tout fait pour qu’il soit à l’abri de nos parents. Mais apparemment d’après ma sœur ainée c’est cela justement qu’il me reproche, parce que je le considère toujours comme ce petit frère qui trainait dans mes jambes et qui cherchait mon attention._

_\- mais c’est débile !_

_\- je sais bien, mais j’ai jamais compris sa façon de penser c’est pas aujourd’hui que je vais y arriver, il y a trop de chose qui nous sépare désormais. Dont mon ex, il avait craqué sur elle, et elle m’a choisi._

_\- ça n’a pas du arranger les choses !_

_\- non, surtout qu’il a continué à essayer de la mettre dans son lit et que je suis presque sûr qu’il a réussi car elle m’a parlé d’une soirée avec moi, alors que je n’étais pas là._

_\- comment aurait-il fait pour se faire passer pour toi ?_

_\- je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas savoir. Mais là il doit l’avoir mauvaise vu qu’elle le repousse et que celui qu’elle a choisi, du moins temporairement, n’est pas dans ses bonnes grâces non plus. D’ailleurs je comprends pas pourquoi elle l’a choisi lui, vu que c’est un alcoolique fini et un fêtard invétéré._

_\- c’est peut-être pour ça, il est ton opposé complet. Comme celui avec qui mon ex s’est mis, c’est un psychopathe !_

_\- mdr, tu es injuste._

_\- non pas vraiment, mais il est pas méchant, c’est juste un genre qu’il se donne. Mais du coup, oui, comme je l’ai dit à midi avec lui au moins mon ex ne s’ennuiera pas._

_\- aie ! Tu lui a balancé ça ?_

_\- je vais me gêner tiens !_

_\- mdr ! Et sa réaction ?_

_\- il a dit qu’il n’avait pas voulu dire ça, sauf…_

_\- qu’il l’a dit et une fois sorti ce n’est pas effaçable._

_\- exactement._

Ils discutèrent de choses et d’autres jusqu’à ce que Camus embarque, il se sentait bien finalement, pas trop angoissé, son ami lui avait donné quelques adresses à Larcana. Une fois sur son lieu de villégiature, le verseau se trouva une petite auberge sympathique où le menu lui convenait, l’hôtesse était aimable, accueillante et avait su le conseiller sur les visites possibles. Le Français avait même décidé de louer une voiture pour ses balades, et son hôtesse lui avait conseillé d’autres auberges qu’elle connaissait si jamais il s’aventurait ailleurs, tout en lui disant qu’elle lui garderait sa chambre car il avait émis le souhait de faire de cette auberge son point de référence. Entre ses ballades et ses discussions avec son ami, Camus retrouvait peu à peu son calme et sa sérénité, pourtant il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter, les messages de son correspondant étaient de plus en plus sombres et laconiques sans compter sporadiques. Le verseau se doutait que quelque chose n’allait pas et que son confident en avait encore appris de belles sur son ex, au vu des messages haineux et rageur qu’il recevait. Lorsque, un matin,  Camus ne reçut pas de réponse à son bonjour habituel, il s’inquiéta mais espérait que cela voulait dire que son ami dormait. Mais lorsque la fin d’après-midi s’annonça par son soleil rougeoyant il n’y avait toujours pas de réponse, ni au bonjour ni à la multitude de message qui ont suivis. Le Français ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il appeler ? Il semblerait que cette fois encore les Dieux répondaient à ses prières, car un message venait d’arriver.

 

_\- bonjour, je sais que mon frère correspond avec vous depuis plusieurs mois, et il m’a dit qu’il vous faisait confiance. J’ai vu vos messages d’aujourd’hui et je m’excuse de mon indiscrétion mais vu l’insistance, je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux que je vous réponde. Pour vous deux. Il ne va pas bien comme vous vous en doutez, il a appris hier soir une très mauvaises nouvelles à propos de son ex-épouse, et depuis il ne réagit à rien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

 

Camus se mordit les lèvres, son pressentiment était réel.

 

- _bonjour, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude et je pense qu’aucun de nous ne vous reprochera votre initiative, j’en suis même touché. Je commençais vraiment à m’inquiéter, pour votre frère, mettez-le dans un avion en direction de Larcana, je vais m’occuper de lui. Il a besoin de se changer les idées, et je me doute que vous ne voudriez pas le laisser seul, rassurez-vous je serai à ses côtés. S’il ne veut pas, dites-lui que je ne lui laisse pas le choix, comme il l’a fait avec moi. Contactez-moi avec son heure d’arrivée._

_\- je vous remercie infiniment et oui, cela ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Je vous tiens au courant, et merci encore._

_\- de rien._

Camus descendit voir son hôte pour lui demander une chambre avec deux lits en lui disant qu’un ami venait le rejoindre.

_\- il arrivera tard dans la soirée au environ de vingt-trois heures ou demain matin si vous préférez._

_\- non, ce soir c’est très bien._

_\- vous êtes… hey ! C’est moi ! Je n’enlève pas le bout de ma sœur parce que tu te doutes qu’elle peste. Je sais pas si je dois te remercier ou te maudire de t’être associer avec ma têtue de sœur._

_\- tu me remercieras tu verras, et sois sympa avec elle, elle s’inquiète énormément. Donc je t’attends à l’aéroport ce soir, on se retrouve au bar ?_

_\- (soupir) je sais qu’elle s’inquiète et que toi aussi, et je t’expliquerai tout. Ok, on se retrouve au bar, on fait comment pour se reconnaître ?_

_\- mdr ! Tu verras je suis facilement reconnaissable, j’ai les cheveux très long. Mais si ça te rassures je porterai un t-shirt sans manches bleu._

_\- d’accord, moi je porte une chemise noire. OUI, je sais ! Pas de commentaire. J’ai des cheveux mi- long bruns, mais tu pourras pas me rater, je ne passe pas inaperçu._

_\- mdr, je vois que tu vas un peu mieux. Tout comme moi, vu ma tignasse. A ce soir !_

_\- oui, m’être fait secouer les puces a beaucoup aidé. Merci d’avoir rassuré ma sœur et à ce soir._

Camus remonta dans sa chambre pour intégrer la nouvelle chambre et là il se souvint qu’il n’avait pas prévenu son ami, et se dit que peut être cela le dérangerais.

_\- au fait, j’ai pris une chambre avec deux lits, ça te va ou tu veux ta chambre ?_

_\- c’est parfait, je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour moi d’être seul. Par contre on partage !_

_\- si tu veux._

 

Rassuré Camus installa ses affaires dans une des armoires et dans la salle de bains avant de descendre dans le salon pour lire, impatient d’être au soir. Lorsqu’il arriva à l’aéroport Camus était partagé entre la joie d’enfin connaitre son ami et l’angoisse de l’inconnu, son ambivalence le fit sourire alors qu’il s’installait à une table avec un café et son livre, il avait de l’avance. Le temps passa, de temps en temps, Camus levait la tête pour voir qui entrait au café. L’heure d’arrivée était passée et le Français ne voulant pas paraitre impatient continua sa routine. La porte sonna une nouvelle arrivée et Camus retint son souffle à l’entrée de la personne, c’était son ami, il en était sur  mais le verseau ne savait pas si il devait rester là ou partir. Jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’il connaissait son correspondant et encore moins que ce serait, lui. 


	3. Chapter 3

Avant d’avoir pu décider quoi faire, son ami le repéra et Camus sourit à la visible indécision, courte certes mais repérable. Son confident s’approcha de la table, sourcil levé en signe de surprise mais lui aussi apparemment savait, et il semblerait que ni lui, ni le verseau ne voulait perdre leur confident.

\- Camus ? fit l’homme arrivé à la table. 

\- Sei… seigneur Hadès, répondit le Français en lui faisant signe de s’assoir.

Le dieu grimaça, sourire amusé.

\- pas de ça entre nous, tu as lu toutes mes jérémiades.

Camus sourit, il retrouvait bien là son correspondant.

\- le destin à un drôle d’humour.

\- ça c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Milo ? ajouta-t-il doucement.

\- Perséphone ? répondit Camus de même.

 

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

 

\- bon, je vois qu’on a fait quelques progrès fit Hadès amusé vu que pendant quelques temps la moindre évocation de son ex mettait Camus en rage.

\- on peut dire ça comme ça. Comment as-tu su pour Milo ?

 

Hadès sourit tristement.

 

\- tu es mort Camus, votre relation est inscrite dans ton dossier de jugement c’est d’ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas que je te reveille, il était persuadé que tu ne pourrais pas t’en prendre au scorpion.

 

Camus grimaça mais il avait posé la question, il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui pour le réveil de ses mauvais souvenirs, il décida de changer de sujet. Alors que le serveur revenait avec le café commander plus tôt.

 

\- Alors comme ça on lit Dante ? Tu ne connais pas assez ton royaume ? fit-il ironique.

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Je trouve justement amusant de chercher les différences, répondit le dieu sombre avec un sourire.

\- et y en a-t-il ? Pour le peu que j’ai vu, on pourrait croire qu’il y a vraiment été.

\- va savoir ! fit Hadès ironique.

\- Ta majesté redevient sadique.

\- Ce n’est… il vit la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Camus et il se mit à rire. Oh, je vois, tu vas t’en servir pour t’amuser.

\- ben tiens, tu oublies que je t’ai lu te plaindre qu’on te traitait comme un bébé.  Tu crois quand même pas que je vais résister.

\- ça m’aurait étonné.

 

Ils éclatèrent de rire, le verseau vit clairement que son ami n’allait pas bien, mais il savait qu’ils n’en parleraient pas ici.

 

\- j’n’aurais jamais pensé que c’était toi.

\- pareil pour moi Camus. Mais bon en dehors de notre naissance, nos lieux de vies et nos pouvoirs, nous sommes des êtres normaux.

\- pas humains ? demanda Camus du rire dans la voix.

\- pas pour moi, répondit Hadès en riant.

\- cela te gènes, Camus ?

\- de quoi ?

\- que ce soit moi, ton confident?

 

Le verseau baissa la tête avant de dire doucement.

 

\- ça devrait mais non. De plus, nous sommes en paix et… je me sens vraiment proche de toi.

 

Hadès posa sa main sur celle de Camus, qui releva la tête pour le regarder.

 

\- moi aussi, tu sais. Je sais que je peux tout te confier, que rien ne sortira et que tu ne me jugeras pas.

 

La douleur dans la voix du Dieu s’était faite plus présente, très profonde, le verseau serra la main de l’olympien.

 

\- on parlera de ce qui t’amène ici dans la chambre. Là-bas, tu ne seras plus obliger de te cacher, d’accord ? fit Camus avec sollicitude.

 

Hadès baissa la tête et opina, reprenant sa main pour boire son café et se donner une contenance. Camus observa le seigneur des enfers en face de lui et grimaça intérieurement, son ami n’allait vraiment pas bien, il retint un sourire, cela lui faisait bizarre de mettre le mot ami sur le visage d’Hadès, mais c’est ce qu’il était, le Français se souvient de son soutien tous ces mois passé, maintenant c’était son tour. Lorsqu’il vit que le dieu avait fini son café, il se leva.

 

-Viens, on va rejoindre notre auberge, tu as besoin de te reposer.

 

Hadès acquiesça silencieusement.

 

\- j’espère qu’elle va te plaire.

\- je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour ça, tu as des gouts surs, fit Hadès avec un petit sourire avant d’ajouter, en règle générale.

 

Camus sourit à l’allusion à son ex.

 

\- je devrais te gronder mais tu n’as pas tort.

 

Ils restèrent silencieux le reste du trajet, puis Camus se gara devant son auberge, Hadès sourit.

 

\- tu as bien choisi c’est l’une des plus réputés de Larcana.

\- notre hôte est gentille et serviable tu verras, elle a été parfaite avec moi.

 

Ils entrèrent dans l’auberge, Camus récupéras sa clé avec un sourire pour la tenancière qui regarda les deux hommes tour à tour, et eu un petit sourire triste pour Camus.

 

-votre ami souffre beaucoup, fit-elle, profitant que le brun se soit éloigné.

\- c'est pour ca qu'il est la.

 

L’aubergiste opina.

 

-prenez soin de lui et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-je n’hésiterais pas, finit Camus avec un petit sourire.

 

Il rejoignit Hadès et le conduisit à leur chambre. Une fois entré, il ferma la porte avec un soupir intérieur, priant la déesse de lui permettre d’aider son ami.

 

-installe-toi, j’ai juste mis mes affaires dans l’armoire. Quel lit veux-tu?

 

Hadès posa don sac au sol et s’assit sur chaise.

 

\- peu importe, marmona-t’il en se prenant la tete dans les mains.

 

Camus s’assit sur le siège à cote.

 

-vas-y. Vide ton sac, libère-toi.

 

Le Dieu des enfers prit une grande inspiration, les larmes perlaient déjà à ses yeux.

 

\- elle s’est foutue de moi, Camus. Elle n’a jamais été sincère avec moi, commença –t'il doucement. Moi, qui l’ai vénérée, mise sur un piédestal, moi qui ai tout sacrifié. MOI, qui l’ai aimé plus que tout, cria-t-il presque, des larmes et de la rage dans la voix. Elle ne m’a jamais aimé, elle m’a trahie dès le début de notre mariage. Apparemment dès qu’elle repartait sur l’Olympe, elle prenait un amant, jamais le même. Elle est passée de lit en lit toute ces années, alors que je l’attendais impatiemment, que je devenais fou de ne pas l’avoir à mes côtés, que je me repliais sur moi-même. Mais quel idiot…

 

La voix du dieu s’était faite rauque et Camus sentit son cœur se serrer.

 

\- pas idiot, amoureux. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginé qu’elle serait ainsi.

 

\- ça c’est sûr, fit Hadès mordant. Elle qui paraissait si innocente, si fragile, si… pure. Une belle garce, oui. Ca explique pourquoi Poséidon m’a toujours mis en garde contre elle, j’aurai du l’écouter.

 

\- tu pensais qu’il faisait ça pour te faire du mal.

 

\- oui, mais Hestia aussi a tenté de me prévenir. C’est aussi pour ça qu’on s’est brouillé pendant un temps. Perséphone a tout fait pour me séparer de ma famille, pour que je n’apprenne pas la vérité.

 

-mais pourquoi ?

 

\- mon royaume est riche, Camus, ironisa le brun. Elle voulait profiter des largesses mais sans en subir les inconvénients… mais il y a pire que ça.

 

\- pire ? demanda le verseau avec appréhension, passer pour un con et être joué par la femme qu’on aime était déjà énorme, il n’osait imaginer ce qu’Hadès allait dire.

 

\- Héra est venue me voir, apparemment Zeus court de nouveau après Perséphone et ça ne lui plait pas, pour se venger elle m’a révélée quelque chose. Et elle espère que je me prenne ma revanche.

 

\- c’est quoi ? fit le Français doucement, encourageant.

 

\- tu sais… j’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir un enfant avec elle, j’étais même prêt à accepter l’enfant qu’elle a eu de Zeus, mais non elle m’a dit que ce n’était pas possible, qu’elle voulait qu’on en ai un à nous. Un enfant, c’était mon plus cher désir et elle…

 

Hadès s’effondra en larmes, Camus eut juste le temps de le rattraper et il finit assis sur le sol un dieu inconsolable dans les bras.

 

\- elle est tombé enceinte… et… elle a… elle a… avorté ! Formula Hadès d’une voix mourante.

 

Camus eut une réaction de choc, il ne pouvait croire que la déesse avait été aussi cruelle avec Hadès. Il sera le dieu sombre contre lui, le berçant, le consolant, le rassurant sur le fait qu’il n’était pas seul, pas coupable de ce qu’avais Perséphone. Le sol devenant inconfortable, Camus réussit à prendre le brun dans ses bras pour le porter sur un des lits, mit la couverture placé au pied du lit a porté de main et il s’installa confortablement à la tête du lit, plaçant Hadès contre lui, assis entre ses jambes puis il prit la couverture pour les recouvrir avec. Le dieu s’était laissé faire comme un enfant et une fois sur le lit, plaça son visage contre le torse du Français, qu’il inondait de ses larmes. Les sanglots déchirants et entrecoupés de hoquet de son ami déchirèrent le cœur du verseau.

Hadès finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Camus le regarda avec un petit sourire amusé et étonné, si on lui avait dit qu un jour, lui, un chevalier d'or ayant participé à la guerre sainte aurait le dieu des enfers endormi comme un enfant dans les bras... Et que celui ci serait un ami, il n’y aurait jamais cru, il posa la tête sur le mur avec un rire étouffé. Non décidément le destin avait vraiment un drôle d'humour.

 

Le matin les trouva endormis l’un contre l’autre, dans la nuit Camus avait tenté de rejoindre le deuxième lit, mais même dans son sommeil Hadès avait refusé de le lâcher, le Français avait néanmoins réussi à s’allonger. Lorsque le dieu des ténèbres s’éveilla, il était bien, confortable et se sentait en sécurité, il avait la tête sur le torse de Camus, le chevalier d’or du verseau, son ami, son soutien. Le dieu eut un petit sourire en voyant que le Français était paisiblement endormi, il le trouvait beau.

 

\- pas étonnant qu’il ait autant de succès au sanctuaire. Il est si gentil, si attentionné, toujours prêt à écouter et a conseiller. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si je ne l’avais pas trouvé, pensa Hadès.

 

En voyant l’air paisible du Français et  se souvenant de la chaleur de ses bras et du le réconfort de ses paroles, il ne put s’empêcher de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres fraîches. Ce geste fit frémir le chevalier qui commença à s’éveiller, avant qu’il ne puisse dire un mot, Hadès lui avait saisi les lèvres dans un baiser vorace. Camus ne savait que penser, il ne s’était pas attendu à ça, il sentit le désespoir dans l’étreinte du dieu, et bien que pris par surprise lorsque les mains de son ami commencèrent à le caresser, il s’écarta.

 

\- non, Hadès.

 

\- mais je... commença le dieu d’une voix implorante.

 

Camus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire.

 

\- non, tu vas le regretter après, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, et moi aussi. Notre amitié m’est trop précieuse pour la mettre en danger. Tu es trop fragile, ce n’est pas une bonne idée.

 

Hadès baissa la tête, penaud.

 

\- tu as raison. je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, pardon.

 

Camus lui caressa la joue.

 

\- ce n’est rien, tu as juste eu besoin de tendresse, t'embrasser je ne peux pas. Par contre te garder dans mes bras est une chose que je peux faire.

 

\- c’est vrai ? questionna Hadès plein d’espoir, il s’était senti vraiment bien dans l’étreinte du Français.

 

Camus opina et pour le prouver attira le dieu contre lui, qui une fois de plus ne put retenir ses larmes, mais il ne savait plus si c’était à cause de la douleur causé par Perséphone ou si c’était à cause de la douceur du Français.

Ils restèrent allonges une bonne partie de la mâtiné, Hadès n'ayant pas faim et Camus n'ayant eu le Coeur de le laisser ils ne descendirent pas manger. Alors que le dieu somnolait, profitant de la chaleur et de la caresse des doigts de Camus dans ses cheveux, le Français lisait paisiblement.

 

\- tu lis quoi?

\- tu vas te moquer!

 

Intrigué le dieu se redressa et effectivement éclata de rire.

 

\- et tu dis sur mes lectures? L’âme du diable de Chattam n'est pas très gaie comme lecture et si je me souviens bien... L'enfer de Dante y est mentionné, fit-il ironique.

 

Camus sourit content que son petit jeu est marché.

 

\- oui, je sais mais que veux-tu, en ce moment, c'est ça qui me plait.

 

Hadès opina, rigolant doucement, il avait compris que le Français avait sorti ce livre exprès car ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait avec lui la veille. Camus réussi à convaincre le dieu qu’ils devaient sortir un peu, que rester dans cette chambre n’était pas bon.

 

 Au fil des jours, Hadès reprenait vie, semblait moins affecté et la présence du Français n’y était pas pour rien. Ils se promenaient, visitaient, échangeaient et alors que Camus mettait Shura au courant des dernières nouvelles sans pour autant nommer son ami, le capricorne fit une remarque qui surpris le verseau mais surtout l’amena à se dire que peut-être son compagnon d'armes n'avait pas tort. En effet, l'Espagnol avait dit qu'il lui semblait que Camus avait craqué pour son compagnon, et bien que le Français fit semblant d’en rire il savait que son frère était perspicace et surtout Shura le connaissait bien, c’est lui qui avait compris avant tout le monde ses sentiment pour le scorpion, bien avant Camus lui-même, se pourrait-il que cette fois encore le capricorne ai raison? C'est la question que le chevalier se posait alors qu'il admirait/ regardait Hadès qui se reposait allongé sur le sable à ses côtés, profitant du soleil. Le Français commença à réfléchir sur sa relation avec le dieu,

 

-c'est vrai que depuis qu'on se parle je suis plus heureux, plus serein, Hadès me comprend, m'écoute, on a de nombreux points communs, on peut discuter de tout et de rien, pensa-t-il et il eut un petit sourire en se rappelant leur folles discussions. Et puis il est beau, très attirant même, si je veux être honnête, je me souviens encore du baiser ce matin-là et de sa réaction. Si je ne tenais pas autant à son amitié, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais repoussé, s’avoua-t-il.

 

Tout le temps de sa réflexion il avait gardé les yeux sur le corps, parfait, alangui à côté de lui, Hadès sentant le regard insistant leva les yeux sur son ami et vit que celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées, pourtant ses yeux avaient une drôle de lueur.

 

-tout va bien Camus?

 

La voix douce du dieu fit sortir le Français de ses rêveries, il sourit au brun.

 

-oui, j’étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien penser? Tu avais l’air bien loin.

\- Shura m’a dit quelque chose qui me fait réfléchir c’est tout.

\- et ce quelque chose à un lien avec moi, affirma le dieu

\- pourquoi dis-tu ça?

\- à cause de ta façon de me regarder.

 

Camus soupira.

 

-c’est rien te met pas martel en tête.

 

Hadès se redressa, légèrement agacé.

 

\- pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe? Ne me fais-tu pas confiance?

 

Camus secoua la tête.

 

-ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas important c’est tout, ou plutôt ce n'est pas encore très clair.

 

-qu'est ce qui n’est pas clair?

 

\- ah ça! Des que je le saurai je te le dirai, fit Camus avec un sourire auquel le dieu ne put répondre. Il avait la sensation que le chevalier lui cachait une chose importante et se senti trahi. Camus vit le regard triste d’Hadès et se maudit de lui faire de la peine, le seigneur des ténèbres avait déjà beaucoup souffert.

 

\- Hadès... Je...

 

Et ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer son souci, le Français se pencha et l'embrassa chastement. Le dieu se laissa faire et eut un petit sourire tendre pour le chevalier.

 

\- toi aussi tes sentiments ont changés?

-il semblerait bien qu'ils évoluent vers plus que de l’amitié en effet, mais je ne veux pas te perdre, ajouta til doucement. Hadès posa une main sur la joue du Français

 

-je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Ce que je ressens pour toi est très différents ce que j'ai connu. Mais il serait bon qu'on prenne notre temps et qu'on soit sûr de nous.

 

Camus sourit.

 

\- je suis content  que ce soit différent et je suis d'accord pour le temps, mais vas-tu résister? Après tout c’est toi qui a essayé de me déshabiller le premier jour, taquina le verseau avant de s'éloigner, Hadès rit.

 

-ouh ! Toi tu vas voir, menaça-t-il le Français alors qu'il s'élançait à sa poursuite. Ils s’amusèrent à se courir après pendant un moment avant de s’assoir, essoufflé.

\- Alors qu’a dit Shura?

\- qu'il avait l'impression que j'avais craqué pour toi.

\- et? C'est vrai?

 

Camus se détourna du regard plein d'espoir du dieu.

 

\- oui, mais comme je te l’ai dit...

 

Hadès interrompit le Français en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

 

\- ne t’inquiète pas, on va prendre notre temp parce qu'on a tous les deux eu très mal. Mais je remercierai Shura parce que j'ai l’impression que sans lui tu te voilerais encore la face.

 

Camus grogna

 

\- tout comme toi!

 

Hadès haussa les épaules

 

\- probablement. J'avais trop peur de perdre ton amitié pour y réfléchir trop.

\- et même là, on est sûr de rien, on s’entend bien en ami, mais…

\- Camus ! L’interrompit le brun. Il y a toujours des risques, mais penses-tu honnêtement, avec tout ce qu’on sait déjà l’un de l’autre que ça tournera comme avec nos ex ?

 

Le Français secoua la tête, en signe de négation.

 

\- non, il n’y a vraiment aucune chance… cela veut-il dire que tu veux tenter ? Tu sais qu’il va y avoir beaucoup de voix contre.

 

Hadès soupira.

 

\- je sais, mais bon, il sourit amusé, ce n’est pas comme si c’était nouveau pour moi.

 

Camus éclata de rire.

 

\- oui, c’est vrai.

\- c’est plus pour toi que ça m’inquiète.

 

Le verseau haussa les épaules.

 

\- tu sais, j’en ai entendu de belles sur mon compte que ce soit avant ou après la résurrection. Démon, insensible, arrogant, traitre… je n’en ai jamais tenu compte tant que j’avais mes amis et ma déesse à mes côtés…

\- oui mais là…

\- rien du tout. Oh ! Ils vont gueuler, être choqués, surpris tout ce que tu veux, Athéna va surement être la première à nous accepter.

\- malgré tout ?

\- elle t’a proposé la paix, non ?

 

Hadès opina.

 

\- si elle sait que nos sentiments sont purs et vrais elle acceptera et c’est pareil pour les autres. Je sais que Shura sera de mon côté quoiqu’il arrive, il sera notre meilleur avocat.

\- comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

 

Camus rigola légèrement, faisant sourire Hadès.

 

\- pour Shura la seule chose qui compte c’est que je sois heureux, il te donnera certainement du second et troisième degré pour s’assurer de tes sentiments, mais après…

\- je vois. Et les autres ?

\- ils finiront par accepter, Milo n’a rien à dire vu qu’il s’est remis en couple et je sais que malgré tout il me veut heureux. Les plus durs seront certainement Hyoga et Saga.

\- Hyoga ? Chevalier du cygne ?

\- oui, c’est mon élève et il me considère comme son père et j’admets le voir comme un fils. Il voudra être sûr que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

\- tout à fait normal et Saga… je sais pourquoi c’est lui que tu as repoussé.

\- oui, affirma Camus. Et ton côté ? Ça va pas être simple non plus.

\- non c’est sûr mais je suis leur Dieu et comme pour toi, tout ce qui compte pour eux c’est que je sois enfin heureux. Et pareil, certains viendront te… parler.

\- qu’ils viennent je n’ai peur de personne.

 

Camus posa la main sur celle d’Hadès et vit que celui-ci était vraiment inquiet.

 

\- ne t’en fais pas, j’ai bien réfléchi, je suis bien avec toi, je me sens en paix et heureux. Rien, ni personne, ne me fera fuir. Si tu le veux bien sûr ? Finit-il dans une voix douce et inquiète.

 

La réponse d’Hadès fut plus qu’éloquente, il embrassa fougueusement le Français, le renversant sur le sable ce qui les fit rire quand ils se séparèrent.

 

\- ben, ça c’est de la réponse, s’amusa Camus.

\- tu te plains ? fit le dieu heureux.

\- du tout ! répondit Camus dans un rire.

 

Ils profitèrent de leur après-midi en amoureux, une promenade sur la plage, un petit dîner. Les jours s’écoulèrent paisiblement, ils n’avaient pas été plus loin que quelques baisers, ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient encore prêt. Leur jours ensemble était des plus précieux mais les vacances devaient avoir une fin. Hadès savait que ces moments idylliques s’arrêteraient et il s’en inquiétait, Camus le sentit.

 

\- il va falloir que je rentre.

\- je sais, mais…

\- viens avec moi ?

 

Hadès regarda Camus surpris.

 

\- que… quoi ?

\- viens avec moi, tu n’as pas besoin de rentrer maintenant, si ? Et puis tu vas probablement recroiser certains membres de ta famille et je ne veux pas te récupérer en morceaux encore. Même si je sais que tes sœurs, Pandore et Hestia veille sur toi…

\- ce n’est pas pareil, ajouta le dieu, et le verseau acquiesça.

\- exactement. Laisse-moi demander à Shion, mais je pense qu’il n’y aura pas de problème.

 

Hadès grimaça.

 

\- il n’acceptera jamais.

 

Camus ricana

 

\- j’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac, je ne lui dirai pas qui tu es, juste que j’ai un nouveau compagnon et que j’ai besoin qu’il vienne avec moi. Je vais lui dire que je veux que tu rencontres ma famille.

 

Le dieu siffla devant le machiavélisme de son amour.

 

\- tu peux être vache quand tu veux.

 

Camus éclata de rire.

 

\- je suis un chevalier d’or, pas un bisounours.

\- je vois ça, ironisa Hadès avant d’embrasser celui qui lui avait enfin apporté la sérénité et l’amour qu’il cherchait depuis si longtemps.

 

Pour prouver ses dires, Camus décida d’appeler le sanctuaire.

 

\- Bonjour Shion.

_\- bonjour Camus, ça va ?_

_-_ très bien, tu sais mon confident anonyme.

\- _oui et bien ?_

 _-_ il m’a rejoint et il s’avère qu’on est plus proche que prévu.

 

Camus entendit le petit rire ravi du pope.

- _en tout cas tu as l’air heureux, je suis ravi. Tu veux prolonger tes vacances ?_

\- non, je voudrais qu’il vienne avec moi au sanctuaire.

_\- heu Camus, tu es sûr ?_

_-_ oui, il sait que je vis dans un endroit spécial, Camus fit un clin d’œil à Hadès qui dut retenir son rire, mais vous êtes ma famille et je veux qu’il vous rencontre.

_\- deux minutes, je demande à son altesse._

-Il demande à Athéna, expliqua le Français à son bien-aimé.

- _Camus ? Notre déesse est d’accord et elle est heureuse pour toi. Rentre quand tu veux, mais préviens-moi un peu avant. Veux-tu qu’on organise quelque chose ?_

 _-_ remercie notre déesse pour moi, et non, on arrivera pour un repas de midi cela sera plus simple. Je pense qu’on rentrera dans deux ou trois jours.

_-très bien. Vas-tu prévenir les autres ?_

_-_ juste Shura.

- _je m’en doutais, à bientôt._

 _-_ à bientôt.

 

Une fois qu’il eut raccroche, il déposa un baiser fugace sur les lèvres d’Hadès qui sourit.

Le verseau envoya un sms à son ami.

 

- _Shura, je rentre dans deux ou trois jours, j’ai quelqu’un à vous présenter._

_\- donc j’avais raison ?_

_\- oui, comme toujours. Mais prévois les premiers secours ça va en choquer plus d’un._

_\- je vois, mais du moment que tu es heureux. A bientôt._

_\- à bientôt._

 

Le Français montra les messages au seigneur sombre qui sourit à la réponse du capricorne.

 

\- c’est vraiment un ami fiable.

\- le meilleur, s’il n’y avait pas eu Milo pour moi et un amour impossible pour lui, on aurait peut-être eu une histoire.

\- il est amoureux ?

\- désespérément, mais persuadé de n’avoir aucune chance il n’a jamais rien dit. Pire, je suis sûr qu’il l’a consolé quand je l’ai rejeté.

\- Shura est amoureux de Saga ? demanda le dieu surpris.

\- oui, depuis tout jeune, il l’a toujours admiré.

\- on devrait voir s’il n’a vraiment aucune chance, après tout on ne sait jamais.

 

Camus regarda le dieu amusé.

 

\- toi, tu veux jouer les marieuses, ironisa-t-il.

\- et pourquoi pas, je lui dois bien mon bonheur.

 

Cette réponse encouragea Camus à l’embrasser fougueusement, le dieu se laissa faire ravi.

Ils profitèrent de leurs derniers jours pour se gaver de soleil et de paix, ils savaient qu’au sanctuaire ça ne serait pas de tout repos. Ils firent leurs bagages à regret et remercièrent chaleureusement leur hôtesse qui sourit en les voyant partir main dans la main. A l’aéroport, Camus téléphona à Shion pour le prévenir qu’ils seraient au repas du midi.

 

Plus l’heure approchait, plus Hadès était anxieux, Camus le sentit mais ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de lui tenir la main, tentant de le rassurer.

Les deux hommes passèrent des gardes éberlués mais silencieux, et rejoignirent le treizième temple, derrière les portes de la salle à manger, ils entendirent le brouhaha d’hommes joyeux.

 

\- je rentre le premier, reste de ce côté-là, on va bien les surprendre.

\- sadique ! Marmonna Hadès, Camus rigola.

 

Il était encore en train de rire lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, sa présence et son rire attira tous les regards. Camus salua la déesse qui avait rejoint les ors, impatiente elle aussi de connaitre l’homme qui avait soigné le cœur meurtri de son verseau.

 

\- ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, l’accueillit Shura venant à lui pour une accolade que lui rendit le Français.

\- merci, Shura. Je suis heureux c’est tout.

\- ça se voit, fit Milo qui ne savait quoi penser.

\- merci Milo.

\- et ton faiseur de miracle, il est où ? Ironisa l’Espagnol, faisant rire à nouveau le Français, c’est fou ce que cela faisait plaisir à l’Espagnol de voir le onzième gardien ainsi.

\- impatient capricorne, je vais vous le présenter mais je vous préviens, vous dites un seul mot qui puisse le blesser, je vous congèle tous, menaça –t-il de sa voix glaciale, celle qui disait je ne plaisante pas.

 

Tous promirent de ne rien dire, Shura était de plus en plus intrigué qui pouvait bien être cet amant pour que le verseau prenne autant de précaution, Camus retourna vers la porte et fit signe à la personne derrière le battant fermé.

 

\- viens.

\- je ne sais pas, j’ai des doutes là.

 

Cette voix interpella Athéna, Shion et Saga, Shura sentant le coup venir se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, lui il l’avait reconnu, et il ne savait pas trop quoi penser, bien qu’il allait laisser le bénéfice du doute à cette personne, après tout Camus avait vraiment l’air serein.

 

\- rien à faire, tu m’as promis de faire la route avec moi et elle passe par cette pièce, argua le Français.

 

Tous entendirent un soupir et virent une main saisir celle du Français, mais lorsque la personne se montra à la vue de tous, le silence se fit assourdissant.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 - Hadès! S’écrièrent ceux qui avaient repris leur esprit.

 

Saga se leva et s'approcha.

 

\- dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai... Tu n'est pas sérieux, n'est ce pas? Dis-moi que c’est une plaisanterie ? Demanda-t-il abasourdi, limite désespéré.

 

Hadès tenta de se mettre en retrait mais Camus ayant gardé sa main dans la sienne l’attira près de lui et, tenant toujours son dieu, il fit face à ses amis et sa déesse.

 

\- oh mais si je suis très sérieux, que ça vous plaise ou non.

 

Alors que tous tentaient de se remettre et de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, Athéna elle s'approcha du dieu et le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui parla doucement

 

\- dis-moi Hadès, tu es vraiment sérieux avec lui?

 

\- oui, Athéna, je suis très sérieux. Sans Camus j'aurais fait une grosse bêtise, je suis bien avec lui.

 

Athéna connaissant les rumeurs qui couraient sur l’Olympe et surtout voyant les regards que son oncle lançait à Camus, elle décida de se ranger à leurs côtés. 

 

\- il semblerait que Camus ait pris sa décision et nous n'avons rien à dire.

 

\- mais Athéna...

 

\- non Saga, Hadès est notre ami, désormais, et si ces deux-là sont heureux , qui suis-je pour m’interposer? Elle se retourna vers les amoureux. Tu es la bienvenue Hadès.

 

-  merci Athéna, fit Hadès reconnaissant alors que le chevalier la remerciait d’un signe de tête.

 

Athéna opina et s’en alla. Shura qui se tenait près de Camus,  petit sourire ironique aux lèvres, en profita pour observer ses amis, entre Saga qui était désespéré, Milo qui semblait perdu et les autres qui étaient partagé entre le dégoût et l’horreur ; et bien qu’Athéna ait décidée de laisser faire beaucoup ne pouvait l’accepter. Autour de ces trois-là le brouhaha avait repris de plus belle, Shura en profita pour se planter devant le couple.

 

\- Camus tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ca?

\- oui Shura, j’en suis on ne peut plus sûr, affirma le Français fermement puis il se pencha pour ajouter. Il me rends heureux, et avec lui, je peux être moi même.

 

Shura regarda le dieu qui ne savait pas où se mettre, tête basse, épaules voutées.

 

-Si ce n’était pour la main de Camus et pour leur amour, il aurait fui, pensa l'Espagnol, on est bien loin du dieu terrifiant des enfers qu’on a connu pendant la guerre.

 

Le capricorne observa attentivement l'interaction entre les deux, visiblement Hadès etait lui aussi très épris du verseau car malgré les insultes qui fusaient il ne disait rien, Shura sourit à son ami.

 

\- Très bien puisque tu le veux.

 

Il se tourna vers les autre et siffla, ce qui eu pour résulta de faire cesser les bruits sous le regard reconnaissant de Shion qui tout ce temps s’était évertué à tenter de faire silence.

 

\- maintenant vous vous taisez et vous m’écoutez. C'est la décision de Camus, il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut que ça vous plaise ou non. Athéna ne s'oppose pas à cette relation, donc vous n'avez pas à le faire. De plus, Camus est heureux... N’est-ce pas ce que, tous ici, nous souhaitons?

 

Shion sourit, les amoureux avaient en la personne du capricorne, un avocat et un soutien.

 

\- Shura à raison, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. Seigneur Hadès  soyez la bienvenue... Du moins tant que Camus continue à être heureux.

 

Cette précision fit rire le couple, le sourire du dieu sombre en surpris plus d’un

 

-mais j’y compte bien Shion.

 

\- mais... Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux? S'écria Milo en colère alors qu’il s’approchait du couple

-c'est notre ennemi Camus. Tu es à ce point déses...

 

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire l‘arachnide, je n'ai rien dit quand tu t’es affiché avec le cancer et pourtant y en aurait des choses à dire. Ne viens pas me reprocher d'avoir moi aussi tourner la page. Quand à mon choix, désolé mon vieux mais ton opinion je n’en ai rien à cirer. Et c'est valable pour tous ici. Sur ce, Hadès et moi on va rejoindre mon temple, ceux qui sont prêt à nous accepter sont les bienvenus. Mais souvenez-vous d'une chose, c'est lui que j'ai choisi.

 

Sur ces mots Camus s’en alla tenant toujours le dieu par la main et suivi par shura qui avant de partir avait dit.

 

\- vous êtes prévenu, n'oubliez pas à qui vous avait à faire, j'ai toujours dis que Camus pouvait être pire qu’Hadès j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'envisage de le vérifier. Et honnêtement, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon ami aussi serein  ne t'en deplaise Milo.

 

\- je sais fit doucement le scorpion, les derniers temps il n'était plus kui même mais merde c’est Hadès...

 

\- les sentiments ne se commandent pas, tu te serai vu avec Deathmask, toi? Fit aiolia, etonament la voix de la raison lui et son frère semblaient avoir choisi le camp de Camus.

 

\- non, tu as raison Lia. Mais ca va être dur à accepter quand même, avoua Milo.

 

Sur ce Shura quitta la salle et alla rejoindre le nouveau couple de la maison du verseau. Il les trouve enlacés, se rassurant mutuellement, cette vision le fit sourire, attendri.

 

\- ne vous en faite pas ils vont s'y faire surtout si Camus est heureux

 

\- même Saga, demanda Hadès, espiègle.

 

 L’Espagnol ferma les yeux, mi- amusé, mi- chagriné.

 

\- Je vois que Camus vous l'a dit?

\- Tu peux le tutoyer tu sais. Vu comment tu nous défends

\- Camus a raison et oui il me l'a dit.

 

Shura opina et sourit, légèrement triste mais résigné.

 

\- Saga s'y fera. Il a déjà compris que Camus était définitivement perdu pour lui

\- Tu devrais lui dire, Shura.

\- Non, Seigneur Hadès, je préfère l’avoir en ami que pas du tout mais ne parlons plus de ca ajouta-t-il avant  que les  autres n’ajoutent quoique ce soit. Vous avez d'autres alliés vous savez, Aiolia et son frère déjà, sans compter Mu et Shion

\- Alde lui doit s'en moquer du moment que je suis bien, pareil pour le poisson et le cancer, fit Camus.

 

Shura opina.

 

\- ces deux-là ne jugent jamais personne.

\- vu leurs passés ça serait mal venu, fit Hadès sotto-voce, faisant sourire les deux chevaliers.

\- au fait comment c’est arrivé vos échanges de messages ? demanda Shura, Camus regarda Hadès surpris.

\- c’est vrai ça on en a jamais parlé. Comment ton sms est arrivé sur mon portable ?

\- j’y ai réfléchi après le premier jour, en fait j’essayais de contacter Héphy, qui est dans la région en ce moment, son numéro n’est diffèrent que d’un chiffre de celui de Camus et comme c’est un nouveau numéro et que je ne l’avais pas enregistré…

\- ah, je comprends mieux, fit l’Espagnol.

\- Héphaïstos ? demanda Camus.

\- oui, lui et moi on s’entend vraiment bien et il en connait un rayon question peine de cœur le pauvre, expliqua Hadès, le Français opina et ils changèrent de sujet.

 

Ils passèrent la journée ensembles tous les trois, parfois visité par d'autre chevaliers. Ceux qui  s’étaient fait une raison et ceux qui voulait juste s’assurer que Camus était vraiment heureux, quant aux autres les amoureux n’en avait cure, ils s’y feraient ou pas.

Le soir vint et dans le temple du verseau, on pouvait y voir un couple sur un canapé, le brun reposant sur le torse de son compagnon, partageant la même lecture. Parfois ils s’embrassaient, la sérénité qui émanait de cette scène aurait brisé les doutes de n'importe quelle personne qui aurait pu les voir. Ils étaient apaisé, heureux enfin et chacun se disait que le hasard faisait quand même fait bien les choses.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j’espère que cela vous a plu, et que ce pairing va vous plaire, il est inhabituel, mais finalement je l'aime bien. j'ai posté tous les chapitres ensemble car, après tout, c'est une fic d'anniversaire, mais j'ai senti qu'en un seul bloc, cela aurait fait trop lourd. petite review? pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! hihi

**Author's Note:**

> j’espère que cela vous a plu, un petit commentaire? s'iou plait?


End file.
